This invention relates to game apparatuses and, in particular, to apparatuses for playing games with balls or marbles.
Various games have been developed in the past where a plurality of players roll balls (which term as used herein includes marbles) and score points. Game apparatuses for such games include passageways or apertures which serve as goals for the projectiles and frequently these passageways or apertures have numbered values. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 90,462 shows a structure having passageways with numbers above them. There are sides which extend perpendicular to the member with passageways. Also this Design patent shows a member behind the member with passageways. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,223,256; 1,561,934 and 1,549,038 show similar games having passageways with numbers above them.
Also a series of games have been developed where players may intercept each other's projectiles as they are played. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,585 to Foreman the game is played by directing a ball or similar projectile across the game board in a generally straight path. One or more players stationed along the game board attempt to strike and intercept the ball as it moves across the playing board.
Various patents show knockdown target ball games designed to be disassembled for portability. An example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 480,725.
Despite these earlier patents however, there is a continuing need for games which are unique and novel and are related to the use of balls. Also there is a need for providing such equipment in a form which can be readily carried and moved from one location to another.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved game apparatus which players can use to play a number of new ball rolling games.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved game apparatus which can be readily disassembled and carried in a compact form from one game playing site to another.